Work
by demonqueen21
Summary: Yuuri finishes his papers and gwendal gives him another job to do.


ok well someone wanted me to write a YuuGwen? Or a Yuuri / Gwendal fanfic. I got the storyline from clupsy .net/u/2088997/Clupsy who is an awesome writer and let me use his idea (no he not gay). I told him bout yaoi and he has an imagination. Well here it is. I'll take any more challenges and plz review. Hope you Enjoy!!!! : D XD ^_^ : ) : P ; ) ; P ; D !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own any kkm stuff and the idea is clupsy's but he let me do this so it all cool.

Pairing: Yuuri/Gwendal

Rating: R, M, Mature, Not For Kids, It Kind Of Another Rape Fanfic, You Get The Idea…

Warning: Like I said, male/male and kind of rape do not flame me.

WORK

It was hell the morning I saw her with that. I started to sweat a lot and tried to walk out of the room.

"And just where do you think you're going, Gwen?" Annisana shouted at me.

I got very scared after that. The last time I did one of her inventions I had to kiss Günter. I hated that. I also despised all of her inventions she tested on me. I always ended up hurt.

"I have a new invention I wanted to try out on you. It's called fallinlovewiththefirstpersonyousee-kun."

"What did you sa-!" Then she just poured the purple liquid down my throat. I closed my eyes and drank the potion.

"Hey Gwendal!" I turned around and then opened my eyes to see Heika looking more, cute. I had this strange feeling inside me. I never felt like this before but I liked it. I smiled at him. He looked shocked.

"Um, Gwendal I finished my um, paperwork and I was wondering if, well, I'm finished." He looked a little scared.

"Gwendal you idiot!" Annisana was yelling at me. "You were suppose to look at me! You're such an idiot! Why are men so useless?!?!" She was about to grab me but I moved away.

"I'm sorry but you'll have to excuse me and my, uh, I mean, Heika because we have some important business to do together."

"Aw, there's more work? I thought I was done." I grabbed his wrist. I took him away to my bedroom where there were no guards and no one to bother us.

"Gwendal? Where are we? I've never seen this room before."

"It's my room" He blushed.

He looked so cute with his cheeks red like that and I couldn't help myself. I grabbed him and kissed him against the wall.

"Ngh!" He was shaking. I hugged him and pushed him on my bed. I nipped his neck and sucked until a purple mark was there. I ripped off his shirt and threw it on the ground.

I went lower. I got his nipple and sucked it until it was erect.

"Ah! Gwend-! Ugh!" Yeah. He liked it alright.

I tore the button off his pants and ripped the rest of it off of him against all of his protests. I untied the strings of his undergarments and I didn't stop to ask if it was ok.

I sucked him hard. "Ahh! Ohh god, that feels great. Gwendal-!" I reached around and stuck one finger in him.

I went in and out and I loved hearing him cry my name. I stuck two more fingers in him and he screamed. I pulled out and he begged for more.

"Turn around and I'll give it to you." I told him. He quickly did it and I took my place. I kissed his back and shoved inside him. I loved his scream.

I went in and out going faster every time. I kissed his neck and bit him.

"Gwendal! Gwendal! Gwendal! Oh god! Please more! Please! Please!"

I grabbed his erection and started pumping him at the same speed I was thrusting. He started begging for me to go faster and harder. I happily obliged to his request.

I came inside him and he came in my hand. He fell on my bed and went to sleep. I slept next to him hugging him close to me.

The next morning when he woke up he smiled at me and kissed my lips. I hugged him.

"Gwendal, do you have any more work for me to do. I liked that last assignment you had me do." He was glowing.

Yeah, he would have many more assignments to do with me. Too many to count.

Owari

I do not like this couple, I'm sorry but I'm just doing a challenge. Btw Gwen thought that the potion wasn't anything so he just forgot about it. Well I have to say this was my worst story but plz review and tell me what you think and any other challenges or improvements. Thank you!


End file.
